1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a machine for applying frames to abric, and in particular, to a machine for applying a hoop or other tensioning frame to fabric prior to embroidering or monogramming the fabric.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
In the manufacture of clothing and other fabric products, it is sometimes necessary to apply a frame to the fabric either permanently or temporarily to hold the shape of the fabric and/or apply tension to the fabric. For example, it is necessary to temporarily apply a frame to the area of a piece of fabric that is to be embroidered to hold the fabric taught. The embroidery is then typically done on an automated embroidery machine and the frame is then removed.
One problem has been to align the area of the fabric which is to be framed, such as the area to be embroidered, in the frame. In the case of embroidery, if the area of the fabric is not aligned with the frame, the embroidery on the final product will be out of position. If it is far enough out of position, the entire product may have to be scrapped.